User blog:Fubukiya lee/What Hissatsu Is This ? (Game)
Hey guys , Welcome to my thrid blog game ~ What Hissatsu Is This ? (Game) This blog resembles to my previous blog games ~ Who is this V2 & Who is this V3 but this is a hissatsu 1 . Rules : Please don't copy other peoples answers The Most Important Thing is Just Have Fun ! ^^ Attention : #'Exp ~' ...... d_u_b_ _ ...... '''( You don't have to answer the blanked words.) #Every '''2 rounds '''will be posted in a week . #Whenever '''1 '''people answered '''a round correctly , that round will end after 24 hours . #'After 6 rounds , there will be 1 day's time for voting all 6 round's answers. ' #'Every 6th round , there will be 10 winners .' Round 1 ~ This hissatsu's d_ _ut was on e_i_o_e 025 . This is also a w_ _d e_em_ _t & s_o_t hissatsu . It's ev_l_t_ _n is from n_rm_ _ -- k_i -- s_i_ . Winners 1 ~ Espiobest 2 ~ non 3~ non Round 2 ~ This hissatsu is a s_ _ot h_ _s_ts_ and it has no e_o_u_i_ _ . This move was only seen as f_l_er during R_ _m_n's tr_ _n_n_ s_ss_ _ns . It was only seen once in the anime . Winners 1 ~ non 2 ~ non 3 ~ non Round 3 ~ This hissatsu was d_b_t_d during e_i_o_e 115 . It is made by H_ _ot_ and F_ _u_i . It's ev_l_t_ _n is n_ _m_l -- V2 -- V3 . Winners 1 ~ Chinjunjun 2 ~ Kariyamasaki12 3 ~ Espiobest Round 4 ~ This hissatsu is a shoot hissatsu and it's e_o_u_i_ _ is from n_r_a_ -- V2 -- V3 -- V4 -- A . It was debuted in e_ _s_d_ 005 (GO) . Winners ''' '''1 ~ Espiobest 2 ~ Elysionxtnton 3 ~ Chinjunjun Round 5 ~ This hissatsu is a shoot & combination hissatsu . It's debuted in e_i_o_e 044. It's e_ _l_t_ _n is from n_ _m_l - k_ _ - s_ _n - tc_ _o . Winners 1 ~ Espiobest 2 ~ A Wikia contributor ''' '''3 ~ Kariyamasaki12 Round 6 ~ This hissatsu is a w_o_ e_ _m_n_ s_ _ot hissatsu . It was shown in one of the movies . While in mid-air , the user s_i_s the ball surrounding it with a d_ _k aura that takes form of a s_ _ar and dives directly to the goal . ''' '''Winners 1 ~ DarkBlizzard9 2 ~ Kariyamasaki12 3 ~ Tenma 2425 4 ~ Lordranged7 5 ~ '''Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI '''6 ~ Yun pin lee 7 ~ non 8 ~ non 9 ~ non 10 ~ non Voting ~ God Knows (0) Kung Fu Head (0) The Birth (4) Perfect Course (0) Fire Tornado DD (2) Death Spear (0) Winning Hissatsu ~ The Birth Round 7 ~ This hissatsu is a b_ _c_ hissatsu . It is a w_n_ type hissatsu . It is debuted in e_ _so_ _ 028 . Winners 1 ~ Kariyamasaki12 2 ~ Chinjunjun 3 ~ Inwnielza2009 Round 8 ~ This hissatsu is u_ _d b_ D_ _on A_ _ka . It's e_ _l_t_on is from n_ _m_l -- V2 -- V3 . It's d_ _ut is in e_ _s_de 042 . ''' '''Winners 1 ~ Kariyamasaki12 2 ~ Inwnielza2009 3 ~ Yun pin lee Round 9 ~ This hissatsu is d_ _u_ed in e_ _s_d_ 072 . It's an e_ _th e_e_e_t h_ _sa_s_ . It is u_ _d by a m_ _b_r of B_ _ W_ _es . Winners 1 ~ DarkBlizzard9 2 ~ Kariyamasaki12 3 ~ non Category:Blog posts